Carmen Amadori
) |lugar_nacimiento = Santiago de Chile |familiares = | ||ingreso_doblaje = 2012 | |pais = Chile |estado = activa }} Carmen Amadori Sánchez (n. 13 de Julio de 1980, Santiago de Chile) es una actriz de doblaje chilena, que estudió en Provoz, Actualmente está estudiando en la escuela de locutores de Chile. Inicios Carmen Amadori se acerca al doblaje por motivación familiar ,debido a su facilidad para imitar voces desde pequeña y poseer una voz particular con muy buena dicción para comunicar sensaciones. Debido a ello empieza a estudiar en Provoz y hacer practica en DINT. Finalmente llegó a la empresa DINT Doblajes Internacionales, donde trabaja desde 2012. thumb|250px|Carmen Amadori Sánchez en [[ DINT Doblajes Internacionales ]] thumb thumb|250px|Carmen Amadori Sánchez Actriz de Doblaje thumb|right|250 px Filmografía Series y Realities de TV *Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt -Voces Adicionales *Marco Polo - Emperatriz Chabi (Joan Chen) *Comisario Rex - Rita y Lara *Niñeras de Beverly Hills - Amber Valdez *Orange Is the New Black - Taystee *El sexo y la Adolescencia - Ruth Corden (sexóloga) *El desafio de Buddy - 3° Temporada - Jen Kwapinsky *Top Hooker - Melanie Housh *Made - Anna Johnson *My Life as Liz - Liz Lee (Primer Protágonico) *Catfish: Mentiras en la red - Sunny *Being - Valerie *Adolescentes rebeldes - Sierra y Voces Adicionales *Parasitos Asesinos - Brittany Goff *Princesitas - June y Voces Adicionales *Mi gran boda gitana - Priscilla y Éden *1600 Penn - Stacey Kim (Susan Park) *Modelos a la obra - Kim Gieske (la diseñadora y jefa de los modelos *MasterChef Australia - Cassie Delves *Who do you think you are (Quién eres) - Trisha Yearwood *Mi Mamá, mi Problema - Brittany *The Great escape - Mckenna *Limpiadores Compulsivos-Claire *Supersize vs Superskinny - Emma Paul(Voice over) *A Hauting - Stephanie *Treehouse Masters - Angela *10 Kids, 2 Dads - Michelle (la niñera) Series animadas *Julius Jr - Nadia Anime *Detective Conan - Ai Haibara Documentales y Narraciones *Un Pequeño Planeta Perfecto - voz de la mamá de la familia Películas *El regalo - Joan (Katie Aselton) Versión chilena *Amanece en Edimburgo - Yvonne (Antonia Thomas) *The Skeleton Twins - Maggie (Kristen Wiig) *Sid, el niño científico- Mamá de Sid *MY SUPER PSYCHO SWEET 16 3° Parte - Amy Películas de Anime *Detective Conan: El último mago del siglo - Ai Haibara *Proyecto Éxodo - Mika Telenovelas Nurgül Yeşilçay *Love and punishment - Yasemin Üstün *Paramparça - Gülseren Otros *Las mil y una noches - Firdevs *Mamá Mechona (piloto) - Marisol Cancino *¿Qué culpa tiene Fatmagül? - Meltem Alagöz (Seda Güven) *Kara Para Aşk - Pelin Serter (İlkin Tüfekçi) *La única mujer - Ana María Batista (María Leite) *Selin, un amor inolvidable - Elif (Derya Beşerler) *Intersection - Gökçe (Gözde Cığacı) *Cesur ve Güzel - Cahide (Sezin Akbaşoğulları) 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje' *DINT Doblajes Internacionales *AEDEA Studio 'Nota de Interés' Además de la actuación y el doblaje , está diplomada en estudios holísticos con mención en Tarot de la Academia de Syncronia y da sesiones de lectura de tarot personales y en programas radiales de Chile. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Chile Categoría:Locutores chilenos Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Chile